Animals
by Bourtonfreak13
Summary: Ted and Cody are a couple of animals SLASH dont like it dont read it :p


**So I made this because my Ted and Cody muses stole my other ones and won't give them back until I made them a fic and so here it song just made me think of them.**

**ME:Can I have the rest of my muses back now?**

**Cody muse:Don't ask me for them I didnt hide them.**

**Ted muse:Fine you can have them back now.**

**Me:Yay!!!*hugs her returned muses***

**Oh Btw i own nothing except the nice mental images this produced**

**ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**I, I'm driving black on got my license back.I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track**

Ted smiled as he climbed into his black mustang. He had finally gotten his license back after it was revoked for speeding. Now he was on his way to pick up his favorite person in the world, his boyfriend Cody.

**I'll ask polite if the devil needs a the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight**

Ted pulled up to Cody's house and opened the passenger side door. Cody came tearing across the lawn from his room in the back before jumping into the car and shutting the door. He turned to Ted and smiled before Ted pulled him in for a kiss.

**I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out.I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run**

Ted smiled at Cody as they drove away. "I made it look like I was still in bed, Ma's not gonna know im gone." Cody said smiling. Ted grinned and said "Good cuz we don't need to get caught." "Please Teddy we've never gotten caught before." Cody said smiling. Ted looked over at Cody, he could see the bruises still covering Cody's neck and upper chest from the last time they were together, that's not the only place they were, Cody's mother would flip shit if she knew, hell both of their mothers would flip shit.

**Your mom don't know that you were 'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been ' No, we're never gonna 't nothing wrong with acting like we're animals**

Ted smiled as they drove to their secret place. Its not like they had anywhere else to else they got in acted like "a couple of animals" to quote Ted's dad. He didn't care what anybody thought and neither did Cody. Ted smiled as he felt Cody's fingers intertwine with his.

**No, no matter where we go.'Cause everybody 're just a couple of come on baby get in , get in**

**just get out the trouble we're in**

Ted groaned as Cody reached over and grabbed a hold of his cock. Cody squeezed hard and Ted squeezed harder on the wheel causing his knuckles to go white. "Do you like that?Huh? Does it feel good?" Cody breathed in Ted's ear. All Ted could do was bite his lip and focus on the rode.

**You're beside me on the your hand between my you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna 's hard to steer when you're breathing in my I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears**

Before Ted knew it Cody had replaced his hand with his mouth."Fuck" Ted shouted. He had to swerve to miss a ditch that was along the dirt road that they were going down. Cody just giggled and continued to suck on Ted.

**By now, no doubt that we were heading south.I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth.'Cause this was it, like flicking on a felt so good I almost drove into the ditch.I'm screamin'**

**No, we're never gonna 't nothing wrong with acting like we're animals **

**No, no matter where we go.'Cause everybody 're just a couple animals **

**So come on baby, get in, just get at the trouble we're in**

Ted and Cody had finally reached their spot and had maneuvered their way into the backseat of Ted's car. Hands roamed half clothed bodies and tongues explored mouths. Ted unbuttoned Cody's jeans and slipped his hand inside. Cody let out a small moan. "Ted did you hear that?" Cody asked. "No I didn't hear anything. "Ted mumbled. "Its probably just the wind Codes." Ted said smiling.

**We were parked out by the 're sitting in the we just started getting she whispered "what was that?"The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are**

All of sudden the door flew open and there stood Cody's dad."Fuck" Ted yelled. He searched for the keys. Soon both boys were standing outside the car half were in for a world full of trouble.

**And that was when she started screamin'."That's my dad outside the car!"Oh please, the keys, they're not in the have wound up on the floor while we were switching our positions.I guess they knew that she was I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was '**

The punishment for the two boys was that they weren't allowed to see each other. Ted and Cody however where known for not listening to their parents. Cody was laying on his bed when his phone went off signaling he had a text. He picked up his phone and opened the message:**Im outside Car door is open im waiting---Ted. **Cody smiled and stuffed his phone into his pocket and grabbed his jacket. He opened up his window and dropped out of it hitting the grass with a soft thump. Cody went peeling down the yard to find Ted waiting for him. "Cody where do you think your going!?" his father yelled, but Cody paid no attention as he jumped into the car. He turned to Ted and smiled who smiled back and kissed him. "Come on. "Ted said smiling, "We're about to get in a lot of trouble." Cody just smiled.

**No, we're never gonna 't nothing wrong with acting like we're animals **

**No, no matter where we go.'Cause everybody 're just a couple animals **

**So come on baby, get 're just a couple of in, just get 't nothing wrong with out the trouble we're in, just get in**


End file.
